Mais que palavras
by Suzana-chan
Summary: Rin Miyazawa apaixonara-se por Sesshoumaru Taisho seu chefe, porem,algo inesperado acontece... Será que Rin agüentará? Muitas coisas acontecem nesse romance intenso... UA. CUIDADO CENAS EXTREMAMENTE HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Mais que palavras

INTRODUÇÃO

Rin Miyazawa apaixonara-se por Sesshoumaru Taisho seu chefe, porem, ela não sabia que ele estava noivo de uma super modelo, Kagura Saki. Será que Rin agüentará ser a outra?

Muitas coisas acontecem nesse romance intenso... (UA. CUIDADO CENAS EXTREMAMENTES HENTAI)

_**Capitulo I**_

_A outra_

De sua janela, Miyazawa Rin avistava o subúrbio de Tókio. Distraída, Rin teve a impressão de que um edifício ao norte desaparecia subitamente, como se todas as janelas se apagassem. A impressão confirmou-se quando um segundo edifício também sumiu. Em segundos todo o norte da cidade mergulhou na escuridão. Depois foi a vez do oeste se apagar de uma só vez, e em seguida a região onde estava também escureceu.

O Ventilador silenciou e Rin ficou onde estava.

- Um blecaute - sussurrou. O calor do dia devia ter causado uma sobrecarga no sistema de fornecimento de energia da capital.

Na rua as pessoas gritavam, aplaudiam e assobiavam, manifestando aprovação ou desgosto.

- Que ótimo assim ele vai demorar ainda mais para chegar... - sussurrou novamente. -"O que minha família iria pensar disso tudo?"

Rin e Sesshoumaru Taisho, o empresário mais cobiçado do Japão, tinham um caso a seis meses. Ela sempre detestou essa idéia, porem não teve como resistir a ele. Afinal, estávamos falando de Sesshoumaru, um homem maduro, rico, serio e extremamente sexy.

Rin havia pedido a ele para que viesse naquela noite. Eles não se viam há um mês e ela estava precisando dele. Ela não sabia se aquela informação seria o suficiente para excitá-lo mais se pelo menos despertasse sua compaixão...

- Oh! Que ótimo! É isso o que você quer ser? - exclamou irritada enquanto procurava uma vela na gaveta da cozinha. - Uma mulher com quem os homens dormem por piedade.

Encontrou uma vela e um castiçal de vidro e usou uma caixa de fósforos para ascender o pavio.

- Iluminação romântica! - disse irônica.

Rin foi até o quarto e deixou a vela na cômoda ao lado de sua foto favorita. Em que ela e Sesshoumaru estavam em um restaurante em paris. Era sua primeira viajem para o exterior.

Vendo o relógio, Rin foi rapidamente tomar uma ducha rápida e fria, livrando-se do suor gorduroso de um dia de temperatura recorde. Terminou de enxugar-se no quarto, olhando para a camisola que deixara sobre a cama, aquele pedaço de seda verde havia sido presente de Sesshoumaru, ele adora vê-la de camisola ainda mais aquela feita pela mais fina seda encontrada em paris.

Rin parou diante do espelho. Alças finas sobre os ombros representavam a única sustentação para a peça ousada, e uma abertura lateral expunha uma das pernas até a porção mais alta da coxa. O decote mergulhava até o umbigo, fechado por cordões que, entrelaçados, terminavam na metade dos seios. Sem dúvida a intenção era essa. A camisola operava milagres por seu corpo, realçando os seios e deixando-os visíveis através do tecido fino. Ajeitando os cabelos negros, deixou-os caírem livres sobre os ombros e sorriu. Nunca estivera tão sedutora. Tinha de reconhecer que a sensação era inebriante. A vela ainda queimava no candelabro, mas a luz era insuficiente para ler. A única coisa de que dispunha para ocupar a mente era o nervosismo ansioso que ameaçava dominá-la, afinal há um mês que não o via direito. Mudou de posição em busca de um pouco mais de conforto, apesar do calor, e decidiu fechar os olhos só por alguns minutos.

Uma sensação tênue deslizando por seu braço perturbava seu sono. Depois de algum tempo a sensação cessou e ela sentiu os dedos em sua testa, afastando seus cabelos.

Abriu os olhos e despertou assustada. Mãos pesadas tocavam seus ombros. O quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão, e a única fonte de luz era a lua cintilando além da janela aberta. A vela chegara ao fim enquanto ela dormia.

Mal podia ver o homem sentado a seu lado na cama, mas os outros sentidos compensavam a precariedade da visão. Sentia o calor emanado do corpo musculoso, o perfume sutil e másculo da pele suada devido o calor.

-Imaginei que gostaria de ser acordada. - A voz era um murmúrio rouco e profundo. - Acho que cochilou enquanto esperava por mim.

-Sim, acho que sim...

-O tráfego está uma terrível confusão, com todos os faróis apagados e os notívagos vagando pelas ruas, sem as boates e discotecas para acalmá-los. Fiquei impaciente dentro daquele táxi abafado, e por isso caminhei nos últimos quarteirões do trajeto.

Sesshoumaru não devia nem ter notado que massageava seu braço enquanto falava. Era a carícia íntima de um amigo, não de um estranho. Bem, aquela não era a primeira vez que se encontravam, afinal, faz seis meses desde a primeira vez. Rin relaxou um pequeno milagre, considerando a natureza do encontro e o fato de estar usando a camisola mais sexy que ele a dera. E ela sabia onde procurar.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se grata pelo blecaute.

- Lamento pelo incomodo.

- Você não tem culpa. A menos que tenha sido responsável pelo blecaute...

Rin sorriu.

- Bem, estava com o ventilador ligado.

- Deve ter sido isso - ele riu.

Sentindo os olhos fixos nela, deduziu que a visão noturna de Sesshoumaru devia ser perfeita. O colchão afundou quando ele mudou de posição. Sentiu o toque suave em seu rosto, uma espécie de sopro morno que acompanhava os contornos do nariz, da boca e do queixo. Os dedos tocaram o pescoço e desceram devagar, alcançando os seios sem nenhuma hesitação. Sabia que ele podia sentir as batidas de seu coração e por isso prendeu o fôlego, desejando poder ser tão controlada quanto ele. Longe de compartilhar de sua agitação, Sesshoumaru se mostrava muito à vontade.

- Soube escolher a roupa para a ocasião - ele comentou. Tocando o cordão que segurava o decote da camisola.

- Esperava mesmo que gostasse.

- Adorei. É uma pena que não possa ver melhor. - A mão deslizou por sobre o ventre e tocou uma coxa, submetendo o resto de seu corpo à mesma inspeção detalhada. Era como se o calor dos dedos deixasse marcas gravadas em sua pele.

Reunindo coragem, Rin sentou-se e mudou de posição, abrindo espaço para que ele se deitasse na cama. Forçou um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que o gesto não seria visto.

- Não se sinta obrigado a perder muito tempo conversando ou... - Engoliu em seco. - Prolongando as preliminares. Podemos ir direto ao ponto, se preferir.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Acho que essa não é uma boa idéia.

As palavras a atingiram como um soco no estômago.

- Quer dizer que... não quer...

- Não estou com muita disposição. Nada pessoal.

A humilhação queimava em seu rosto e ardia nos olhos. Sesshoumaru havia mudado de idéia.

- Nós dois sabemos que a idéia não foi minha.

- Sim, mas... Bem, lamento desapontá-lo. Desculpe-me.

Começou a levantar-se, mas ele a deteve.

- Espere um minuto. Acha que não me sinto atraído por você? – Sesshoumaru indagou – Rin estamos juntos a seis meses...

- Não se preocupe. Não vou encarar a rejeição como uma afronta pessoal.

- Só para esclarecer os fatos, minha decisão não tem nada a ver com você. São as circunstâncias.

- Circunstâncias?

- Estou habituado a tomar todas as iniciativas. O que está acontecendo aqui é algo que vai contra minha natureza. No entanto... - Ele deslizou a mão por seu braço até tocá-la novamente no rosto. - Você é muito atraente. Desejável.

A carícia simples privou-a do ar. Sentiu os seios rígidos sob o tecido fino que os cobria. A reação do corpo a envergonhava. Se Sesshoumaru a considerava tão atraente, devia estar fazendo aquilo a que se propusera, quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias. Rin empurrou as mãos dele.

- Escute, agradeço por seu empenho galante, mas não precisa mentir para poupar meus sentimentos. Sei que não sou especial pra você.

- Galante? Nunca fui acusado disso antes. - De repente agarrou a mão dela e aproximou-a do próprio corpo, colocando-a sobre o zíper do jeans.

Sua ereção era evidente sob o tecido grosso. Os dedos agarraram os dela, forçando-a a ter uma medida exata das proporções do desejo que sentia. Por um momento Rin sentiu-se tão aturdida que não foi capaz de mover-se ou respirar. Era como se o coração houvesse parado de bater.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se sobre ela e a voz transformou-se num sussurro rouco.

- Só queria que entendesse o que estou dizendo. Não é nada pessoal. - E beijou-a na testa.

Trêmula, ela tentou remover a mão e não encontrou resistência.

Muito bem. Definitivamente, não era nada pessoal.

Na medida em que assimilava a descoberta, começou a experimentar a mesma sensação inebriante que a invadira pouco antes, quando havia parado na frente do espelho. O poder de seus encantos femininos.

O homem a desejava. O corpo ansiava pelo dela. Era a mente que o impedia de agir. A seu modo, devia estar tão incomodado quanto ela com a situação. Precisava sentir que estava no comando, tomando todas as iniciativas.

Rin cruzou as pernas, tentando demonstrar uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

- Devo admitir que, de certa forma, sua decisão é um alívio -disse, levando as mãos à nuca para erguer os cabelos, consciente de que o gesto revelaria as curvas de seu corpo.- Puxa, está quente aqui!

- É verdade. Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que é um alivio?

Rin encolheu os ombros e apoiou o peso do corpo sobre as mãos.

- Sabe como é... Toda a pressão de uma situação planejada, a falta de espontaneidade...

- Eu sei.

- Sexo não é uma coisa que se possa marcar na agenda. Você já provou que não se sente atraído pela idéia de fazermos hoje, e é bem provável que eu nem consiga ficar excitada.

Silêncio.

- Por isso disse que é um alivio. Acho que ainda sobrou um pouco de sorvete no freezer. E vai acabar derretendo, se não acabarmos com ele. Quer dividir?

- Não. Isso não seria um problema.

- O que não seria um problema?

- Minha habilidade para excitá-la Tenho certeza de que conseguiria... se levássemos essa historia até o fim.

-O que não vai acontecer.

- Certo.

- Então jamais saberemos, não é? Não vou deixar que aquele delicioso sorvete de chocolate acabe no lixo. - E virou-se para deixar a cama.

-Nós sabemos - Sesshoumaru persistiu com tom sério. - Eu sei, está bem? Excitá-la não seria um problema. Depois de todas às vezes você ainda duvida?

- Claro que não. Se você diz ...

Ele a segurou pelo braço no momento em que Rin ficou em pé.

- O que foi isso?

-O quê?

-O que acabou de dizer.

-Eu disse, é claro que não.

- E também disse, se você diz... Ouvi muito bem.

- Se ouviu, por que está perguntando o que eu disse? Importa-se? - E olhou para a mão em seu braço.

Sesshoumaru não a soltou.

- Duvida que eu seja capaz de excitá-la.

- Isso não é importante. Estamos aliviados por termos escapado da pressão. Agora gostaria de relaxar com uma imensa taça de sorvete de chocolate. Isto é, se você não se incomodar.

Ele a soltou.

- Então é isso. Não está nem curiosa.

A pausa prolongada foi tão eloqüente quanto as palavras que a seguiram.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Para ser bem franca, sei que seria capaz de levar-me à loucura. - Bateu no braço dele e sorriu, virando-se para a porta. - Não tenho a menor dúvida disso.

Não precisava de luz para saber que Sesshoumaru estava indignado com a evidente tentativa de aplacar seu frágil ego masculino. Mas tudo que ouviu na voz dele foi determinação.

- É melhor esclarecermos tudo de uma vez. - E tomou-a nos braços.

A boca apoderou-se da dela e os dedos seguraram seus cabelos, imobilizando-a. A outra mão pressionava suas costas, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo. O calor, o cheiro de sua pele, o poder reprimido dos músculos, tudo se juntava para formar uma mistura que a embriagava e incendiava.

Sesshoumaru a beijou com uma intensidade impressionante, forçando uma resposta que ela se recusava a dar.

Apesar de ter sido esse seu objetivo, convencê-lo a agir, temia perder-se. Afinal, ele nunca a havia beijado daquela maneira. Ele assumira o controle.

Ele a acariciava através da seda fina, testando suas formas. As sensações ganhavam intensidade e, depois de alguns minutos, Rin perdeu o controle sobre si mesma. Ávida, abraçou-o e correspondeu ao beijo, invadindo-o com a própria língua.

Ouviu o suspiro satisfeito que ele deixou escapar e não se importou. Não tinha importância se ele queria apenas provar um ponto de vista, O desejo era como uma força incontrolável devorando-a por dentro. Só sabia que precisava daquilo, e de muito mais.

Sesshoumaru encerrou o beijo, mas não se afastou, mantendo os lábios bem próximos dos dela. Rin fitou-o e foi recompensada pela primeira visão nítida de seus olhos, negros como a noite e profundos como um poço misterioso.

Um estranho desconforto a invadiu. No instante seguinte a causa do incômodo, se é que ela existira, desapareceu tão tênue e fugaz quanto o bater de asas de um inseto.

- Provei meu ponto de vista? - ele perguntou mais ofegante do que quando terminara de subir os vinte e dois degraus.

- Não. - Sua voz era tão trêmula quanto à dele. - Foi um esforço admirável, mas... - E encolheu os ombros.

- É muito feio mentir. Não quer reconsiderar? - E acariciou um de seus seios, concentrando-se no mamilo ereto e sensível.

Rin o segurou pelo pulso, sufocando um gemido de prazer.

- Não há nada a reconsiderar.

- Entendo. Deve ser a temperatura baixa que causou esta reação. - E tocou novamente seus seios.

- Isso não prova nada.

- Ah! Então insiste em uma prova definitiva? É adepta do método científico? - Rápido, soltou-se e agarrou os dois pulsos de Rin com uma única mão, usando a outra para acariciar seu ventre e brincar com a região sensível em torno do umbigo. -Por que não admite que estou certo? Pare de brincar comigo pequena.

Notando que ela não pretendia responder, continuou deslizando a mão até encontrar a fonte de calor entre suas pernas.

- Se a tocasse aqui, o que encontraria? Uma prova concreta? Algo como... umidade?

- Quer dizer que está disposto a aceitar minha palavra? - E afastou as pernas. - Não há nada de científico nesse método de pesquisa.

Sesshoumaru se manteve imóvel por alguns segundos, como se considerasse o convite ousado. Depois moveu uma das mãos e encontrou a abertura da camisola.

Rin prendeu o fôlego ao sentir o primeiro contato; estava mais que excitada. Sabia que o gemido primitivo emitido por Sesshoumaru não tinha nada a ver com triunfo por ter comprovado sua teoria. Era uma resposta instintiva, primitiva e sexual.

Ele aprofundou a exploração e Rin fechou os olhos, abrindo a boca para um grito silencioso. Nunca em toda a vida sentira-se tão excitada. Um dedo a invadia lentamente, e os joelhos ameaçavam ceder sob o peso de seu corpo. Então ele soltou seus pulsos e passou um braço por suas costas, sustentando-a.

Os quadris imitavam os movimentos do dedo, e em poucos momentos ela pode sentir a aproximação do clímax,

Sesshoumaru removeu a mão. O grito de frustração foi inevitável.

Tremendo, ele a empurrou com um misto de delicadeza e firmeza.

Por que resistia? Àquela altura, que importância tinha quem tomara a iniciativa? Seu orgulho masculino seria frágil a ponto de não suportar uma inversão de papéis?

Ouvia a respiração arfante e sabia que ele lutava para conter-se.

- Vou dormir no sofá - Sesshoumaru anunciou com voz perturbada.

_Oh, não, de jeito nenhum, pensou. O que será que você esta pensando me deixando desse jeito?- pensou Rin_

Rin segurou a ponta do cordão que segurava o decote da camisola e puxou-o, desfazendo o laço. A seda escorregou por seus ombros, desnudando-a até a cintura. Sem parar para pensar, segurou as mãos dele e colocou-as sobre os seios. Incapaz de resistir ao chamado da natureza, Ele moveu os dedos numa carícia provocante e deliciosa.

Tomada por uma confiança que jamais sentira antes. Rin terminou de despir-se, erguendo um pé de cada vez para sair do lago formado pelo tecido verde e sedoso. Depois tocou sua ereção e acariciou-o através da calça jeans. Sesshoumaru prendeu o fôlego. Estava ainda mais excitado que antes.

- Não sei de onde tirou essa bobagem machista de ter sempre de tomar a iniciativa, mas isso já se tornou cansativo - ela disse, - Tire a roupa.

- Não. Você vai me despir.

Rin sorriu na escuridão. Sesshoumaru podia ter vencido uma batalha, mas era evidente que ela ganhava a guerra.

O prazer que encontrou nos braços de Sesshoumaru Taisho foi envolvente, intenso e novo. Jamais havia sentido nada parecido. Apesar da dor provocada pelo início da penetração, uma conseqüência do mês que passara sozinha, ondas sucessivas de calor a inundavam como mel quente, despertando-a para as delicias que jamais sonhara poder encontrar ao lado de um homem. Não reconhecia a mulher ousada e sensual que o acariciava sem reservas, incendiando seu corpo com a força do próprio desejo. Como se as mãos e a boca não fossem suficientes, usava também a voz e as palavras para excitá-lo e levá-lo ao mais completo descontrole.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos, e Rin sentiu o jato quente dentro dela.

Trêmula, tocou o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu te amo - murmurou.

Sesshoumaru a envolveu nos braços e fechou os olhos, aquela noite sem duvida foi a melhor entre todas as outras.

- Segurem este ônibus! – gritou Rin ao correr para o ponto mais próximo.

A boa notícia era que o blecaute chegara ao fim no meio da noite. A má notícia era que havia acordado sozinha. Parte dela, a porção racional que temia as confusões geradas por envolvimentos emocionais e afetivos com um homem daquele calibre, insistia em dizer que essa também era uma boa notícia, afinal.

Mas outra parte, um pequeno e sombrio recanto de sua alma, imaginava como teria sido fitar aqueles olhos dourados à luz do dia. Todas as manhãs.

-"Devo me policiar sempre. sou proibida de me apaixonar por ele, apesar de ser tarde demais."

Rin desviou o olhar para uma revista, na verdade para a capa da revista de moda "Fashion up". Na capa dizia: "Modelo Kagura Saki volta ao Japão"

- Que linda! Realmente é uma linda modelo. – Rin deu uma risadinha e concluiu - se eu tivesse o dinheiro que ela tem também seria linda e ainda ficaria com o homem que eu amo...

_**17h40min, empresas Taisho, escritório do diretor geral.**_

- Miyazawa, fez o relatório que eu pedi? – disse Sesshoumaru, pelo interfone.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru, vou levá-lo imediatamente. - ao pegar a pilha em tua mesa Rin escuta certo alvoroço. Quando foi ver o que era se espantou.

Kagura Saki com seu corpo exuberante estava ali no escritório de advocacia Taisho. Rin notou que ao vivo ela era muito mais bonita. Sua pele branca e perfeita e seus cabelos negros realçavam seus olhos. Cada vez que ela se aproximava, a garganta de Rin ficava seca e suas pernas bambeavam, como se algo ruim estava para acontecer.

- Hello estou procurando o meu noivo ele esta? – disse enquanto ia em direção a porta. Rin rapidamente se pôs na frente da modelo.

- desculpe senhorita Saki mais o seu noivo é? a senhora marcou hora?- disse inocentemente.

Uma gargalhada irritante ecoou na sala.

- COMO OUSA! QUERO VER O MEU NOIVO, O SEU CHEFE AGORA!

- Sesshoumaru... Seu noivo? – disse paralisada

- É CLARO IDIOTA AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! – Kagura empurra Rin para o lado jogando toda a pilha no chão e abre a porta da presidência.

-Sesshy! Meu amor estava com saudades! – disse correndo para abraçá-lo

- Kagura! O-oque faz aqui? – disse Sesshoumaru enquanto olha em direção da porta avistando Rin recolhendo os papeis que derrubara.

Rin se levanta, e vai a tua direção ainda estática não podendo conter as lagrimas rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Rin... É...- Sesshoumaru sem palavras fitou Rin com o olhar que Rin realmente não soube decifrar.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru o relatório... - Rin coloca os papeis sobre a mesa. – são 18h00min estou indo para casa.

- Tudo bem depois conversamos...

"depois conversamos" Essas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Rin sem parar no decorrer do dia. Rin já estava em casa com seu roupão servindo-se uma xícara de chá.

" Sou a outra...sempre fui a outra...o que há comigo? Por que estou surpresa? Ele é o homem mais cobiçado do Japão ele não ter nenhum relacionamento."

Rin pegou o chá lentamente e se sentou na cadeira bebericando-o devagar. Escutou o telefone tocar, era a 8° vez em 2 horas.

- Idiota não perca seu tempo...- murmurou

Rin se debruçou na mesa enquanto escutava sua voz na gravadora.

-_OLÁ! Você ligou para Miyazawa Rin, devo estar ocupada no momento então... Deixe seu recado! Obrigada por ligar!_

- **Rin sou eu de novo! Escuta sei que você esta aí então da pra atender o telefone?**

Cada vez que ela escutava a voz dele se contraia na mesa.

-**Rin preciso falar com você... Por favor, atende...**

Rin se levantou e pegou o telefone.

- Moshi moshi...- disse friamente

**-Rin? Graças a deus! Escuta posso ir ai precisamos conver... **

- ME DEMITO!- Rin interrompe bruscamente. – NÃO QUERO VELO. PARE DE LIGAR PRA CA. EU...eu... eu te odeio. – Rin desliga o telefone.

Menos de um minuto depois a campainha toca.

Rin se enrola no roupão e vai atender a porta. Ao abrir Rin se depara com dois olhos âmbar olhando-a fixamente.

- Vai me deixar entrar...- disse friamente.

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO!

**Yoo o/ minna san! ^^~**

**Bem essa é minha primeira fic. Um pouco apimentada mais boa ^^ ~**

**Cuidado crianças não lêem essa fic.**

**Muita coisa vai acontecer no próximo capitulo querem uma palhinha? **

**Não vou dar! Quem sabe outro dia ^^~**

**Espero que gostem! Reviews please! Necessito delas. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**SAYONARA...**

- Vai me deixar entrar... - disse friamente.

- S-Sesshoumaru? Você não ouviu? Eu não quero mais falar com você! - disse tentando conter as penas para não cair de joelhos.

Sesshoumaru segura seu braço com força e a joga no sofá. Rin ainda estática o olha atentamente. Nunca o deixara tão irritado, na verdade nunca falara daquele jeito com ele. E sua expressão agora era uma mistura de medo com raiva. Antes de ela abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa Sesshoumaru passou a Mao nos longos cabelos pranteados e começou...

- O que deu em você? Hein? – disse raivoso – não atende os meus telefonemas achei que tinha cometido uma besteira você...

- e iria! Eu iria embora de Tókio! – disse se consertando no sofá – ou você acha q eu sou obrigada aturar você com outra. Não sou desse tipo de pessoa Taisho!

- Rin, escuta... A Kagura... Ela não é nada pra mim. Não significa nada pra mim... - disse tentando controlar os seus nervos.

- EU NÃO QUERO ISSO PRA MIM SESSHOUMARU! NÃO QUERO SER A OUTRA. EU NÃO... - Rin se encolhe no sofá tentando esconder as lagrimas que não paravam de cair.

- Rin... por favor, acredite em mim, eu realmente não gostaria que isso tivesse acontecido, a Kagura, ela... – Sesshoumaru sentou no sofá ao lado do dela e afagou seus cabelos. – Rin eu... Preciso me casar com ela, eu preciso salvar a empresa... Quando meu pai adoeceu ele deixou a empresa nas mãos de seu amigo Naraku que roubou tudo o que tínhamos. Se eu não me casar com ela, a empresa vai à falência. E a economia do Japão vai cair. Você sabe o que acontecera depois...

- Você veio aqui pra isso? Para dizer que lamenta muito mais vai se casar com a linda modelo internacional Kagura? – Rin se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos. – por que isso não me surpreende?

- Rin para... - Sesshoumaru se levantou e virou-a para si mergulhando-a num beijo entorpecido de paixão. - ... Só quero que você agüente mais um pouco vou resolver este problema. Preciso de você ...ao meu lado... - Sesshoumaru agarrou a novamente lhe dando um beijo ainda mais caloroso e veroz. Um beijo misto de calor, paixão, desejo.

Rin sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, rapidamente o segurou pelo palito preto para não cair de joelhos.

- Sesshy não vou agüentar... - disse entorpecida pelo desejo de te-lo. – Não sei se vou conseguir aturar ela te acariciando todos os dias... Você me entende... Por isso te peço para que me deixe ir. Deixe-me ir onegai...

- Rin... Não posso força-la a ficar comigo, mais ... Rin... - Sesshoumaru a abraçou-... Eu preciso de você do meu lado.

- Sesshoumaru...

Um mês se passou desde que Sesshoumaru Taisho foi à casa de Rin pela ultima vez. Rin ainda não conseguira um emprego, e suas contas se acumularam, felizmente descobriu que uma nova advocacia seria aberta no centro de Tóquio.

- Obrigada! Muiito Obrigada! – disse Rin no telefone.

-_**De nada, você poderia começar amanha?**_ _**É que há varias papeladas que precisariam ser organizadas...**_

_**-**_ Claro Takashi-san! Amanha cedo estarei ai!

-_** Arigato gozaimasu! Bem mata ashita! **_

_**-**_Mata ashita...- Rin desliga o telefone e se joga no sofá. – Eu consegui! Mama, papa...Sesshy...

Lembrar da ausência dele nesse ultimo mês foi como mil facadas no peito.

A palavra saudade sempre vivia em seu coração. O fato de ele não ter dado noticias e nem ter ligado tinha algum motivo. Será que ele esquecera?

Rin pegou o celular e resolveu ligar, nunca ligara para ele...

"_Será que ele vai achar ruim?" - balançando a cabeça com o intuito de livrar aqueles pensamentos Rin começa a discar o numero do celular de Taisho._

_- __**Taisho... – **_fala a grave voz do outro lado da linha.

- Ano... Sesshoumaru? – Rin fez uma pergunta porem não ouve resposta, com isso ela continuou...- Sou eu Rin...só queria saber como você esta?

- _**Bem...**_

_**-**_ Que bom...é... – "_Baka você esta fazendo tudo errado! Conversa direito com ele parece uma garotinha do colegial!"- _ano... Sesshy? Você gostaria de vir aqui em casa jantar? Posso fazer aquela lula ao curry que você adora, E também...

- _**Sesshy, vem logo pra cama, quem esta te incomodando? Você prometeu nada de distrações nesse mês...**_

_**- A desculpa Kagura, não é ninguém importante, já estou indo... -**_ Sesshoumaru foi para a varanda do motel e retornou a falar. – _**não vai dar estou ocupado agora, amanha eu retorno para o Japão então nos falamos... Até... - **_Desligou o telefone.

- Ele desligou... Por quê? Por que a Kagura esta no quarto dele?- disse com os olhos marejados. – Por que estou chorando? Foi o que eu quis não foi? Eu deixei isso acontecer, eu sabia que eu ia sofrer... Eu sabia... Mesmo assim...dói tanto...

Rin se deitou e chorou... Chorou ate pegar no sono...

No dia seguinte o relógio não parava de despertar, já eram 6:00 AM. Rin vagarosamente foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha, vestiu seu Blazer e sua mini saia, e seu scarpin favorito.

"Tudo preto assim não tem como errar a ocasião e ainda emagrece. Acho que esta bom, para o primeiro dia."

Ela jogou seus cabelos por cima dos ombros colocou uma leve maquiagem e saiu.

Seu primeiro dia foi cheio, bem cheio. Kohaku Takashi, seu chefe era um homem gentil e adorável.

- Rin, pode ir agora você foi ótima. – Disse Kohaku – nunca vi mais eficiente...

- Obrigada Takashi-san, mas o senhor que é uma ótima pessoa. – Rin se levantou e foi pegar sua bolsa.

- Rin... Pode me chamar somente de Kohaku. – Kohaku saiu da sala olhando fixamente

- Ko-haku-san? – diz Rin falando para si mesma. – Mata ashita.

- Mata ashita Rin...- respondeu com uma voz assustadoramente sedutora

Enquanto Rin estava no metro ela não parava de pensar se realmente era possível o Kohaku estar gostando dela. Apesar de o Sesshoumaru estar em uma lua de mel antecipada com a modelo Kagura...

- Chega não aguento mais pensar nisso... Dói muito estou me machucando cada vez mais...

_**(Arigatou to Kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai ...) **_

_( nota: Utada hikaru Flavor of life)_

O celular de Rin começa a tocar ela olhou o visor e viu quem estava ligando. Rapidamente desligou o celular.

- Não quero velo Sesshoumaru agora que tomei minha decisão não quero velo nunca mais...

Ao chegar em casa, Rin foi direto para o banho. Vestiu uma mini blusa branca e um short de laicra preto. Amarrou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para jantar.

Queria algo simples sem muita dificuldade, resolveu fazer onigiris.

Ao sentar para jantar a porta da frente se abre. Ela escuta ruídos na sala de estar.

"- Droga esqueci a porta aberta... e se for um tarado? oO não pode ser! To ferrada!".

Rin pegou sua faca de carne e seguiu lentamente ate a sala. Rin tremia dos pés a cabeça, respirou fundo quando chegou a sala.

- ninguém? Será que foi o vento?

Rin sente uma mão em suas costas. Seu susto foi tão grande que ela virou e quase acertou o inquilino com a faca.

- _**ESTA MALUCA! – Gritou o homem..**_

Rin abriu os olhos e reconheceu a voz do homem que a segurava com tanta força.

-S-S-SESSHOUMARU! – disse Rin largando a faca.

- O que deu em você? Tentando me matar desse jeito? – disse ainda raivoso – e por que você deixou a porta aberta, não sabe que aqui é perigoso de mais?

Rin parou respirou fundo e deu as costas para ele retornando a cozinha.

- O que foi? – perguntou indignado.

- nada, só vou retornar para o meu jantar. – disse se sentando.

- Sobre ontem eu...

- Eu ouvi vocês dois no telefone... – começou Rin

- não... Sabe, eu...

- Sabe, a Kagura é uma modelo muito mimada, mais deve ser uma boa pessoa... - Rin se levantou e seguiu para a janela. – Eu sempre achei que a mulher que se casaria com o herdeiro Taisho fosse exatamente assim...

- Eu fui com ela por que..- Sesshoumaru se levanta para tentar explicar.

- Chega. - Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru com os olhos já marejados de lagrimas. – Eu não quero saber mais disso.

Sesshoumaru silencia. Ele realmente a ama e o que estava prestes a acontecer seria doloroso de escutar.

- Embora eu fosse apenas sua secretaria e sua amante. Eu achei que com nos dois havia alguma coisa... Mais não era verdade, era? – Rin se aproximou de seu amado e retornou a dizer. - Sabe... Muitos casais podem se tornar amigos depois que rompem o relacionamento. Mais eu não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que traçar uma linha divisória... Assim devemos nunca mais se ver. Para mim, se eu não fizer isso, não poderei seguir em frente.

- Rin, eu realmente...- Sesshoumaru sentia algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Algo como se fosse um aperto tão forte no coração que ele ficasse sem fala. – Tenho uma coisa que eu devo dizer...

- Desculpa... Por te ligar no outro dia. – Rin fechou os olhos e retornou a janela.- Eu nunca mais farei isso.

Silencio impregnou no lugar. Ninguém tinha o que falar. Sesshoumaru já não conseguia dizer mais nada seu coração já estava tão disparado que ele poderia morrer. Rin se segurava para se manter forte em sua decisão.

Ela abriu os olhos e com um sorriso falso olhou para ele.

- Sayonara...

Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras de Rin.

Ao ver a Rin naquele estado ele não conseguiria dizer nada. Ate por que se ele realmente falasse a verdade, ela não escutaria. Ele decidiu dar um tempo para ela pensar, para ela ver qual é o melhor para os dois. Ele a ama e sabe que o sentimento é recíproco. Ele nunca desistiria dela tão facilmente não da mulher que o fez sentir o que realmente é o amor pela primeira vez.

Sesshoumaru desde criança sempre foi muito frio com as pessoas. Nunca soube se expressar e nem ter sentimentos verdadeiros aquilo que ele sentia ao lado de Rin era tudo novo tudo assustadoramente bom.

- Não quero mais ninguém alem de você...Rin - Sesshoumaru segui ate a porta.

Aquelas palavras, aquelas ultimas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de rin. Seu coração estava estupidamente apertado sua mão suava. Rin se pós de joelhos e chorou., chorou como se seu corpo inteiro clamasse o nome dele.

-nao me arrependerei...nao me arrependerei - essas foram as palavras que Rin tentava gravar em seu coraçao.

Os meses se passaram como se fosse anos para Rin, ela estava cada vez mais cansada e ao mesmo tempo enjoada. A inquietaçao começava a domina-la, por que ela temia pelo pior e os aneis escuros ao redor dos olhos pioravam conforme ela passava as noites em claro, revirando-se na cama. Ela planejava sair de casa para procurar um teste de gravidez, quando Sango, sua melhor amiga, a convençeu a ir ao medico a fim de obter um diagnostico mais preciso.

O medico foi bem meticuloso e assegurou que nao havia a menor duvida de que ela estaria carregando o seu primeiro filho no ventre. Embora Rin achasse que estivesse preparada para essa possibilidade, ela ficou arrasada. Sango telefonou para o trabalho dela a fim de saber o resultado e ela confirmou com a voz embargada, enquanto fitava o seu proprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro tentando se imaginar com um bebe nos braços.

O bebe precisaria da total atençao dela nos proximos nove meses. Um aborto não seria uma opçao para ela. Sua mae havia lhe dado a chance de nascer, sendo que estava nas mesmas circunstancias. Rin faria o melhor. Sera que ela conseguiria criar um filho sozinha?

- Voce já contou a ele? – disse Sango despertando-a de seus pensamentos. – Voce já tem planos? Sango quis saber.

- Prosseguir com a minha vida da melhor forma possivel- Rin murmurou entediada

- Mas voce sabe que não precisa fazer isso sozinha...- Sango a encarou e pegou na mao dela – Estou sempre aqui...

- Arigato...- disse Rin abraçando-a

**FIM DO 2 CAPITULO ^^~**

**Minna san! Obrigada pelas reviews ^^ Honto ni arigatoo **

**Kahli hime , Liz-chan S2, Kuchiki Rin, Lykah-chan - Arigato, espero que eu faça juz a sua espectativa^^ **

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PRECISO DELAS ^^~**


End file.
